When a vehicle accident occurs, insured drivers often do not promptly call their insurance providers to report the accident and initiate a claim. For example, a driver may have other pressing concerns, such as seeking medical assistance, finding and contacting a towing company, contacting individuals whom the driver had been on his or her way to meet, and so on. Moreover, the driver may not recall the details of the accident as clearly once some time has passed and he or she has been occupied with other tasks. As a result, the process of determining and making payouts to insured drivers may be delayed, and the payouts (or lack thereof) may not as accurately reflect the circumstances of the accident.
The present embodiments may overcome these and/or other deficiencies.